List of Pokémon XY Films
Pokémon the Movie: Diancie & the Cocoon of Destruction Japanese |dubbing_studio = DuArt Film & Video |director = Tom Wayland |translation = James Carter Cathcart |recorded = 2014 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2014 }} Pokémon the Movie: Diancie & the Cocoon of Destruction (破壊の繭とディアンシー Hakai no Mayu to Dianshī) is the seventeenth Pokémon film, and the first in the XY series. The movie features the Jewel Pokémon, Diancie, alongside Xerneas, the Life Pokémon, and Yveltal, the Destruction Pokémon. It was originally released in Japanese theaters on July 19, 2014. The movie aired on Cartoon Network in the United States on November 8, 2014. Cast Additional Voices *Wayne Grayson *Suzy Myers *Lisa Ortiz *H.D. Quinn *Bill Rogers *Erica Schroeder *Eileen Stevens *Billy Bob Thompson *Tom Wayland Notes *The final film to have Tom Wayland as voice director. Transmission Video Releases External Links *''Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction'' at the Internet Movie Database Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa & the Clash of Ages Japanese |dubbing_studio = DuArt Film & Video |director = Theresa Buchheister |translation = James Carter Cathcart |recorded = 2015 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2015 }} Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa & the Clash of Ages (ポケモン・ザ・ムービーXY 光輪の超魔神 フーパ Pokemon Za Mūbī Ekkusu Wai Ringu no chōmajin Fūpa) is the eighteenth Pokémon film and the second in the XY series. The movie premiered in theaters in Japan on July 18, 2015, and later premiered in the United States on Cartoon Network on December 19, 2015. Cast Additional Voices *Kate Bristol *Michael Lockwood Crouch *Wayne Grayson *Daman Mills *Suzy Myers *Tom Picasso *Kayzie Rogers *Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld *Erica Schroeder *Eileen Stevens *Billy Bob Thompson *Marc Thompson Transmission Video Releases External Links *''Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa & the Clash of Ages'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa & the Clash of Ages'' at the Internet Movie Database Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion & the Mechanical Marvel Japanese |dubbing_studio = DuArt Film & Video |director = Lisa Ortiz |translation = James Carter Cathcart |recorded = 2016 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2016 }} Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion & the Mechanical Marvel (ポケモン・ザ・ムービーXY&Z ボルケニオンと機巧のマギアナ Pokemon Za Mūbī XY&Z borukenion to karakuri no magiana) is the nineteenth Pokémon film and the third and final in the XY series. It was originally released theatrically in Japan on July 16, 2016. The movie later premiered in the US on Disney XD on December 5, 2016, and later on DVD on March 21, 2017. Cast Additional Voices *Justin Anselmi *Aurora Bea *Kate Bristol *Daniel J. Edwards *Jason Griffith *Alex Haynes *Sean Kenin *Suzy Myers *Lisa Ortiz *Jake Paque *H.D. Quinn *Scottie Ray *Bill Rogers *Kayzie Rogers *Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld *Erica Schroeder *Rebecca Soler *Eileen Stevens *Billy Bob Thompson *Marc Thompson Notes *In the Trailer, Sean Schemmel provides the voice of Alva, rather than Billy Bob Thompson. Transmission Video Releases External Links *''Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion & the Mechanical Marvel'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion & the Mechanical Marvel'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Lists Category:Anime Films Category:Pokémon Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:Series and Movies based on Nintendo Category:Anime Films from the 2010's